


Christmas in Hanamura

by FruitBird (KiwiLombax15)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Noodle Dragons, Reconciliations, The great tumblr offload, before recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/FruitBird
Summary: Hanzo receives a letter at Christmas time and makes a choice.





	Christmas in Hanamura

**Author's Note:**

> I love noodle dragons so much.

The snow fell softly on the streets of Hanamura. They were empty, the citizens at home with their families on Christmas eve. Only one person trudged through the snowfall.

Hanzo adjusted his scarf one handed, trying to cover up his mouth more and juggle the box he carried at the same time. Reflexes honed with years of training saved the box from winding up in a snowdrift, and he pressed on, breath hissing through his scarf and billowing up into clouds of fog.

The seedy motels neon sign shone ahead on him, and he quickened his pace. He was freezing.

A steady blue glow shone from under his door and he smiled as he waved the keycard and stepped in.

“I'm back.”

His dragons, Kaminari and Inazuma, looked up from their perch on his duffel bag.

“No intruders?”

They squeaked a negative.

“Good. You are relieved of your duties.”

The pair chittered and sat up straighter, preparing to be returned to the tattoo. Hanzo only chuckled as they cocked their heads like confused puppies when he didn't.

“I have a treat for you, my dragons.”

It felt strange to say, after so long of taking to heart his fathers mantra of “They are servants, not pets.” But his father was long dead, and he was no longer a part of the Shimada clan. His hand rose unbidden to stroke the freshly shaved sides of his head. Oh yes, he'd changed. And it wasn't fair to hold them to the same standards. Perhaps it was time he started to act more like his brother.

He placed the box on the floor and lifted the lid. In the glow of the cheap lightbulb, a fresh strawberry shortcake glistened. He'd already had a slice, seated on a park bench and savouring the memories it brought back of Christmases as a child, his mother making traditional strawberry shortcake and laughing as he stole the strawberries.

Things had been so much better then.

The dragons brooped softly in curiosity and cautiously approached the cake, sniffed it as though it was going to go off like a bomb. Inazuma approached first. The shyer of the pair, she was usually loath to approach anything new, but she was a massive glutton at heart and the cake was too tempting. She licked a stripe in the cream and squeaked joyfully, the only thing Kaminari needed to hear before he was strolling up to the cake to join her.

The sound of quiet, messy eating filled the room as Hanzo curled up on the windowsill seat, taking a letter from his pocket. It was hand written, rare in this day and age, and when he opened it a single feather fluttered forth.

Slowly, Hanzo unfolded the letter.

_“My brother._

_I hope this letter finds you well. It has been some time since our first meeting in the temple. I trust you have cooled off somewhat. =)”_

Hanzo chuckled. Only Genji would use emojis on a hand written letter.

_“I have returned to my masters side. Currently we are taking shelter in a Buddhist temple in Indonesia. We will rest here a while and recharge, before continuing to Gibraltar. It's a long way, even if we can scrape up the cash for a plane ticket. I don't think you've heard, but Overwatch is reforming. It's illegal, yes, but sorely needed in these desperate times. I found shelter and some measure of acceptance during my time working for them, and I wonder if the same might be true for you. Consider this an invitation. As your brother, I will vouch for you.”_

Hanzo paused at that point, gazing into the middle distance as his brothers words sank in. Overwatch...He'd heard of them. Everyone had. A place for the misfits, the oddities...

A furious argument derailed his train of thought. Kami and Zuma squabbled like chickens, hissing and snapping as they tried to push each other away.

“Enough! What is the meaning of this argument?”

They shuffled sulkily aside, revealing two neat piles of strawberries and a single one in between. The cake had an odd number, and both coveted the one left over. Hanzo chuckled and shook his head.

“How foolish, squabbling like children. You cannot decide who will have it? Very well, I will solve your argument.”

He snatched up the strawberry and settled back in his seat, nibbling it as he returned to his letter. Argument solved, the pair returned to demolishing the cake.

_“My master seems keen on meeting you, and if you accept my offer, I recommend taking time to talk with him. He's very wise on the ways of forgiveness._

_The weather here is-”_

The letter suddenly broke off, neat kanji breaking off into smears of ink. There was signs of a brief struggle, then Genji resumed.

_“My pardon. Udon is back to his usual self.”_ Hanzo smiled. _“I was concerned. He spent so long hiding in his tattoo, I worried he would never come out. But he has returned in full force. My master is missing half his harmony orbs. He was excited to see you again. But that means little. Rocks make him excited. You know Udon. Remember when he broke into the kitchen and ate a whole bag of flour?”_

“How can I forget?” Hanzo murmured. “A little ghost dragon...”

_“I must finish this letter soon. I've been training hard recently and some rest will do me good. I hope I will see you at Gibraltar. Ask around, the locals are used to tourists wanting to take photos of the old watchpoint._

_In love and forgiveness._

_Your little brother._

_Genji._

_PS, tell the twins I am thinking of them, and if Inuzuma still has my best headphones, I want her to return them when I see her.”_

“Alas brother, by this point I fear she has eaten them.”

He folded the letter neatly and tucked it in his pocket. 

“Genji sends his regards, my dragons.”

The pair were dozing in the center of utter wreckage, cream and crumbs surrounding them in a wide radius as they lay belly up in the center, little tummies swollen with cake.

They acknowledged him with sleepy chirps, barely complaining as Hanzo lifted them into the little sink and rinsed off the cream before doing the best he could on the destroyed cake with some paper towels.

Dare he commit the ultimate sin in his fathers eyes and allow them to sleep curled up next to him?

Well, his father wasn't here right now, was he?

They sprawled happily on the sheets, purring like cats as Hanzo readied himself for bed, head busy with thoughts. He glanced again at the feather Genji had sent him and made up his mind.

“An early start tomorrow, my dragons. We must prepare for a trip to Spain...”


End file.
